


Lonely Road

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [121]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: darkpoems - Freeform, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoems - Freeform, emopoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, emotionalpoetry - Freeform, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygir15/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Another poem for TheDarkEmoPoems!
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Lonely Road

Lonely Road

I walk this lonely road 

In the street 

Of this broken dream 

Surviving through 

Fighting all demons 

Along with 

Life obstacles 

In this 

Lonely road 

Need to go 

As far 

From here 

In this road 

I have to 

Walk along 

Face my fears 

Gain control 

Of every emotion 

That remain 

Of the past 

I must be 

Patient 

Not lose 

My patience 

Keep myself 

Collective 

Put the brave face 

On me 

Nothing to mask 

Nor hide 

This is real 

Happening now 

Right here 

Lonely road 

Surround by 

Monsters 

My demons 

memories of past 

this lonely road 

of the empty street

no one knows 

where it leads 

I just keep 

Walking 

Move along 

Through this road 

Conquer my healing 

Along with my light 

Whatever this road leads

As I walk through this

Lonely Road


End file.
